Mi Amore
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Basically, Dawn's immortalish. Waiting for something...working out the balance between good and evil and where exactly 'The Key' fits into it all. Please read and review, it would be great! Thanx


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nadda, zero. Except the ideas...but, the characters are all JK Rowling and Joss Whedon  
**Pairings:** Unsure...if you have an idea, post it

**Mi Amore**

It wasn't about duty or batrayal...it was about love. Love of a family, love of a friend, love of a lover...love of a soulmate. Love could spand eternity, bend and re-shape to those who seek it. It could push your body to the limits, or push you over and into the unknown. Let you feel its absolute power, or give you just a taste.

_'You can'__t...please...no__...not you...'_

Everyone has love – whether it be the most intense, long-lasting type, or just a glimpse. It can drive you to the brink of insanity, and pull you back again. Make you do anything for another. Compel you to better yourself. It's powerful. It's dangerous. It's wonderful.

_'I'm sorry...you don't...this is me...'_

Love is infinite. There is no end. It begins and grows. It can sparkle, or, it can blaze. Devotion in its purest form. Sister to sister. Brother to brother. Friend to friend. Lover to lover. Soulmate to soulmate. The possibilities are endless. Death to death. Life to life. Love is needed. Love is craved.

_'Let me do this...I love you...'

* * *

_

Tears stung 'The Slayers' eyes as she watched. A figure dove off of the tower, dark hair flying in the wind. It really was a beautiful sight. Lightening stung the air. Swirls of blue and green lit the sky. This was 'The Key's' power. A destructive force. A defining character of her sister.

Dawn was destructive. She was reckless. She was passionate. She was a fighter. She was beautiful. She was dangerous. She was...alot of things, but she was never a saviour. That was her job – 'big sister' to the rescue. How did it change? When did Dawn grow up? When was she not needed anymore..?

The last time...it had played out differently. Dawn didn't take the dive, she did. Dawn wasn't the saviour, she was. Dawn was young, she was older. The world needed Dawn, she was done. Dawn was to live, death was her gift.

This time...it played out how it was supposed to. She didn't take the dive, Dawn did. She wasn't the saviour, Dawn was. She was older, but so was Dawn. The world needed her, they needed a champion, Dawn was the only way out. She was to live, at the expense of her sisters' life.

"Come on B, we gotta get out of here," someone stated, pulling the fallen slayer to her feet.

"It's not...she's...you...she's gone Faith, she's gone," she cried, falling into her sister slayers' arms.

"It's...I know," Faith choked, tears glistening in her own eyes. Dawn wasn't supposed to die. She was the innocent amoung them. She wasn't tainted by death, unlike the rest of them. But, she had seen the destruction – the sheer force of the portal. She had seen the damage done, just by Dawns' blood, and she knew there was a choice to be made. Sister to sister. Family to family.

* * *

The air was light. The night was heavy. Night was fading. A boy, stood by the castle wall, staring into the abyss. Life was different. He had been training for two years already; his body had changed. It had become stronger, faster...a weapon. His friends the same. It was a change he liked. He felt powerful. He felt strong. His hands were course. His senses on high. He could feel the power brimming beneath. It was strange, really. He could feel it calling to something; feel the pull he had towards people. It was as if something was missing.

Glancing up, he saw a lone figure at the top of the hill. Curiousity took hold, and he approached the stranger. "Wh-"

"Don't...just...don't," she whispered, looking back at the boy. Her gaze stuck, and she noticed something within him – it was familiar. It wasn't innocent like the others around here...he had seen and done things. Horrors that gave the innocent nightmares. He was like her.

"Okay," he nodded quietly, standing beside the girl. He had seen the familiarity within the girl. He could feel his power calling to her...reaching out for the girl. He knew she shouldn't be here – this was hidden ground. She could be his enemy, or, she could be his equal. His gaze was drawn to her. Etching her image into his mind to haunt his thoughts. Her attire was unfamiliar. Skin tight jeans, knee-high boots, red-corset styled top and a leather jacket. She looked...dangerous.

"I'm not you know...dangerous," she smiled, tilting her head ever-so-slightly. Examining the boy infront of her. Oh, she knew who he was – who wouldn't? The scar gave it away. It was interesting to be in his presence. Closing her eyes, she could feel the power within him – like a caged beast waiting to be released. It was dangerous. It was alluring. It was interesting. She could feel the pull within her own power too, reaching out to his own. She denied her power the control...she didn't need him in this world. She didn't need love of another. Love led to loss and she had lost to many in her young life.

"Never said you were," he replied coolly, shocked at first. _'Had she read my thoughts...?'_ he questioned within himself. Noticing her gaze on him, he looked away – not wanting to continue their staring contest. He was confused. He didn't feel the need to question her. He didn't feel the need to defend himself. He felt safe in her presence. A feeling that was fleeting in his life.

She shrugged and turned back to the rising sun. It was almost time again. Time to leave and watch. Wait for the perfect time, and then to strike. Wait for an opportunity of weakness. Turning, she was stopped by the boy at her side – his fingers tightly wrapped around her wrist.

"Why?" It was all he could ask. Many sentences led away from that. Why do I feel safe around you? Why are you here? Why are you leaving? Why, why, why?

"Dawns coming," she whispered, tearing her gaze away from their flesh on flesh contact. She could feel his power seeping into her skin, her own curling around his. Tightening his grip, she looked to his eyes.

"So is dusk," he replied, his gaze never wavering from her's. He had found something...something in her that he liked. He had learnt that he needed to hold tightly to those he 'loved' or found interesting. Happiness was fleeting in this world.

"Harry..." she sighed, her gaze tiredly wandering his body. She had seen his body grow – become a weapon. All to defeat a wizard. It was prophesized. It was foretold. It was written. It was something she had to stop. The boy had already seen too much. He never had time to grow on his own. Always in the spotlight. Always have the pressure. Always the one to lead. He needed space. He needed time. He needed closure.

"I don't...you know..." he trailed off, letting her go as if burnt. He stepped back. Breaking their connection. He could see the shards of what were...reflections of a time of secrets. Anger boiled within him. She was an enemy. She worked for _him._ She was one of _them. _"Who are you?"

"Not dangerous," she stated again, fully facing the boy. He was different. His stance was powerful, muscles taught – he was ready for an attack. Green eyes burned with betrayal. The dormant power leaking through his skin.

"Who are you?" he repeated, voice deathly calm. It was chilling. He had let his guard down. Allowed a stranger to leak beneath his skin. Soak her way through his body to his heart. Suffocating till it burst. He had let her. Believed she was to be his equal. Believed she could feel just what he was. Believed in her.

"Dawn..." she whispered, turning towards the coming dawn. She wasn't afraid of him – he wouldn't hurt her. She could feel it within her. He may be passionate, but, he wasn't reckless – like her. He thought before he acted. He had too. It was expected of him. No mistakes for the 'Golden Boy.' No room to breathe.

"Who are you?" he repeated for the third time, his patience wearing thin. He couldn't understand her. She turned her back on him. Perceived him as no threat to her body. Thought him to be harmless.

"You don't...you don't understand," she sighed, running a tired hand through her hair. She had to make him see. She worked for no one. She wasn't on either side. Her choice would rock the balance in direction.

"Help me," he ordered, straightening up. She was no threat. She was a young girl – tired and world-weary. Like him. Her eyes – they had seen darkness. He had seen the hollow pools of blue. The glittering stars of knowledge and the deepness of death. They were similar.

"Goodbye," she said, smiling towards the boy. He would do fine. This world would be fine. He was willing to learn. He was willing to accept. He was willing to mould. His thoughts weren't set. He could see the 'grays.' The murky waters which held the deepest knowledge. Waters which were thick with death and destruction.

"You can't..." he started, trailing off as he noticed her disappear. It wasn't apparation. It was teleportation. A safer way of transport. Less noisy. Less attraction. She was to be looked out for. His power had found another. It was mewling and purring as he thought of her. Confliction within him. He trusted her. It was a fact he couldn't turn away from. He was attracted to her. Another fact he couldn't turn from. But, she was secretive. She was knowledgable. She was...dark.

* * *

She sat in his office. Confusion and anxiety running through her veins. She was known throughout the dark. Breathed as a threat to those who wandered through it, thought of as a nightmare. Her sister...her sister would have wanted that – protect the innocents. She didn't choose it, it chose her. The power that ran through her was powerful – an infinite amount. Linked to the universe. Linked to those she loved. Linked to humanity. She gave justice. Human or demon. Evil or good. She had not chosen. Her decision. One way goes against heritage, the other, goes against love. Her decision was not to be taken lightly. But, she had to choose. The war was coming to a head, and she was undecided.

"Ms. Summers I presume," a voice gently stated, an old man sitting behind the desk infront of her.

"That is me," she smiled shyly, her eyes alighting in pleasure as she saw him. He was different. He was wise. He was...powerful. She could feel it rippling through the air. It was the same as hers. He had too much to hold within, so, it hung around him. A warning to those who would threaten. He was not to be trifled with.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Scho-"

"I know who you are sir," she blushed, ducking her head as she noticed his eyes widening. He obviously was not used to being interrupted, but, from the small smile on his face, he didn't mind.

"Please, call me Albus or Professor Dumbledore if you would prefer," he smiled at the girl, she was exactly as he had imagined. A force beyond human touch, but, a young girl none the less. She was smart, he could see the knowledge in her blue eyes. She was warm, her smile lighting the room, but, there was a coldness to her. An area of greys and blacks she dwelled in. An area she was comfortable in.

"Then call me Dawn," she replied, easing back into her chair. She had come here for a reason, and, he was obviously open to it. He would not invite her otherwise. She knew she was warned about. Cautioned about. But, he paid no heed.

"Very well Dawn," he nodded, his eyes twinkling happily. He had found a great ally within her. Oh, he knew of her past very well. There was not a thing in this world he didn't know. Heritage was a personal interest. "You have come for a reason?"

"Yes, I hear that you've got a Sirius Black on payroll..." she started, noticing his open gaze turn guarded. He was a trusting man. Those in his trust were protected to his full extent. She had to be open from the start. Had to let him know she was no threat. "We're old friends Professor. I would love to see him again."

"You wish to visit the grounds of Hogwarts?" he asked, his eyes speculative. It wasn't the first time another had come. Wishing to visit their 'old friend' Sirius Black. He could tell the lie outright. But, he had a feeling she was telling the truth. He felt no danger from her.

"I would like to see my friend," she re-stated, having noticed his purposeful question. She did not mind being locked away in his room. Didn't mind having to hide. She needed to talk with Sirius and Remus. She needed the marauders. "You have been here before?" "I have never kept my presence hidden in this castle," she said, looking into his kind gaze. He knew her secret.

"How old are you?"

"Thousands," she whispered, her gaze drawn to the setting sun. She felt his shock.

"You are not human?"

"No, I am who you thought I was," she nodded, his gaze drawing her back. She could see the acceptance in them. He knew of her. Knew of her power. Knew of her heritage. She needed to return here for awhile. She could feel it in her being. Deep within her own soul.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he smiled, opening his arms dramatically. He knew her. She was an old spirit in a young ones body. She had lived through many lifetimes. She would be a great assest to Hogwarts. Many would love her.

"Thankyou," she said, her gaze locked on his. She knew he never asked, but was curious. "No, I am not of this world," she stated, turning her back on him. She made her way to the door before turning around. She looked towards the window, her gaze locked on a figure down below it. "I am here for protection," she continued, she noticed as he followed her gaze. His eyes lit up at her voice.

"He will need all he can get," he whispered, breaking the silence that had over taken them.

"Not him," she answered, flicking her gaze to meet the old mans. "The other," she sighed, turning and walking away. She left a confused man behind her. Yes, she was supposed to protect both, but, she felt the other was in great need of her. Harry was fine for the moment. He had his friends. He had his family. He had his training. The other was alone. Fighting the evil within his own soul. He was her first priority at the moment.

"The other?" he asked himself, wondering who was more important. Harry had the entire wizarding community behind him. He was their saviour. He was their hero. He was their one. He was to save them. There could be no other.

* * *

He was tired. He was sore. He was shattered. The others...they didn't know. Believed him to be another family member. Believed him to follow. Believed him to be another. He was different. He could feel it in his soul. He wasn't meant to be like this. This side, he was wrong. He didn't belong with them. He didn't belong on the other either. He was undecided. He was unchosen. He was bordering sacrifice.

Raising the blade, he noticed the glimmer. It was shiny and new. It couldn't be broken. Couldn't be shattered. Not like him. Couldn't feel the confusion running through his veins. The uncertainty coursing beneath.

"Do it, and you'll be swallowed," a voice interrupted, shattering the illusion of seclusion.

"Who are you?" he choked, pushing the emotions beneath his frail heart.

"Your guardian angel," she smiled, noticing the boys tense muscles. So he had be training. Maybe not to the extent of Harry, but far enough where it was engraved into his body.

"Who are you?" he repeated strongly, his emotions well in-check.

"Dawn, Dawn Summers," she nodded, tilting her head to the side. She was studying him. He didn't appear to be frightened. Didn't appear to be cautious. Of course, he was weary, but, he wasn't afraid. He was seeking it. Seeking the danger. Seeking the dark. Seeking death.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered, tilting his own head to the side. There was something about the girl infront of him. She was different. She had an aura of power around her. Calling to anothers. It wasn't his she was calling too. No, it was anothers. She wasn't a threat.

"You can't turn your back on it," she stated, interrupting their staring contest. Her gaze was sharp and she noticed the blade firmly in his hand.

"Turn my back on what?"

"Truth," she shrugged, sliding down the cobble-stone wall behind her. She hadn't expected to find him so soon. Especially in this position. "You're not one of them Draco, you belong on the other side."

"I belong on the other side," he repeated slowly, digesting the words spoken to him. He wasn't stupid, he had seen her before. Wandering the halls. It was the first time they had spoken. "You know nothing of me," he spat, glaring down at the girl. She looked broken – like him. She was shattered – like him. She was mending – unlike him.

"I know you're confused, shattered...broken. You need to decide between loyalty or betrayal. Family or the unknown. Dark and the light," she rushed, looking tearfully up at the boy. He was at the brink of breaking. The blade had dropped soundlessly to the ground. He was curious.

"Ho...How?"

"So do I," she whispered, drawing herself up form the ground. She needed to let him think. They couldn't decide this together. It was something for themselves. A decision he alone could make. "Your father has no rule here. Act as you would in your dreams," she stated, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Thankyou," he spoke softly, locking gazes with the girl There was knowledge of the unknown in those depths. Knowledge of both sides.

"Guardian angel," she shrugged, pulling away from the boy. She slipped back into the shadows, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

She watched discretely. He was different. He had grown. Both of them had. He was more...in-control. He didn't have the recklessness. He didn't have the danger. He was safe. He had learned to adapt.

Of course, he was still Sirius Black and still a centre for trouble. She smiled as he shot a spell at Remus, amusement clear in both the mens eyes. They were still trouble. The harmless, 'gotta love me' trouble. She loved them. Fully.

"You'll never grow up will you?" she asked, making her presence known. She was aware of the stares. The confusion. It didn't bother her. She was here to see her friends. Relax. Enjoy. Live.

"Kitten?" Sirius asked, stepping closer to the smiling girl. He hadn't seen her in over 10 years. She as still exactly the same. Long brown hair, big blue eyes...she was still 17. She hadn't grown. The innocence that once surrounded her was gone. Coated in a greyish aura.

"Padfoot," she smiled, awkwardly looking towards the men. It had been awhile. She hadn't changed, they had. She was still young, they weren't.

"Kitten!!" he yelled, embracing the young girl. She was ageless. Her body...was the same. Nothing had changed physically, but, he could see her eyes. There was a darkness that wasn't there before.

"Get off her padfoot," a voice growled behind the two. A laughing tilt to his voice. He wanted a turn. He needed a turn.

"Don't sweat it Moony," he grinned, pushing the small girl into his friends arms. They both loved her. She was one of them. One of the original marauders. Sadly, they were the only three left. Pettigrew didn't count.

"I missed you," he whispered, squeezing her alittle harder. He knew she could take it. Part of her heritage. Something to do with strong women in her family, is what she said.

"I know, I missed you too Rem," she sighed, parting from her old friend. She couldn't get over the change. She could remember him as a young boy. Weary from his dark side. He was her best-friend.

"Do I get nothing kitten?" Sirius interrupted, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl. He was used to his friends taking alittle longer to notice anyone else – they always used to. Talking to long. Bonding to long.

"Sure Padfoot, you get the lovely sight of my presence," she smirked, winking towards the man. He still was a catch. His black hair and startling blue eyes...the heartthrob was still there. They had tried. They had lasted. They had loved. But, he wasn't hers. He wasn't who she craved. He wasn't what she needed. "Mi amore Sirius, mi amore," she whispered, falling into his arms again. The love was still there. Only, different. They weren't the same. She had grown and so had he. They were different.

"Je t'aime Dawnie," he returned, pulling her tight against him. It was different. He was different. They didn't fit perfectly together anymore. They didn't know each other's movements anymore. That was forgotton. It was remembered. He knew he could make her want him. Need him. He wasn't for her though. No, he knew that. When he was 17, he thought he was. But no, that was taken away aswell. She was taken away from him. Snatched by fate and handed to another. He only loved the girl, and in return, was heartbroken. He knew she was too. She thought she had finally found him. Someone to understand her crazy life. Someone to spend forever with.

"Sirius?" a voice stirred their reunion, alerting the two professors that they, indeed, were not alone. They were yet to dismiss the class. They had had an audience.

"Off you go," Remus nudged, motioning towards the door with his hands. He knew it wouldn't work. He had the 'Golden Trio' in his class. They had to settle their curiousity. For all they knew, she was working for Voldemort. His eyes widened slightly at the recognition he saw in anothers' eyes. He should've expected it though. She always did help those in need. Gave her love away to those craving it.

"Professor, who is she?" Hermione asked, her curiousity peaked. She had seen Malfoy pause at the door, tilting his head to stare at the intruder. Understanding in his gaze. It was confusing. She looked harmless. But, there was something...she let her power leak to the outside. Dripping from her skin. Rippling the air. It was intoxicating.

"An old friend," he smiled sadly, watching as the past lovers continued to embrace. He knew it was good for them. It wasn't a crush they had. It was love. A deep, unforgiving love. One that would last lifetimes. Sadly, theirs was nearly up. But she, she had miles to go before she slept. He wasn't hers, she wasn't his...they were destined to others. But, he could still remember the love they held. The perfect dose of loyalty and lust.

"She looks as young as us," Ron huffed, glaring at the pair. There was something between them. An untouchable piece of the past. Something hidden deep within. A secret amoung lovers.

"She is," Harry whispered, looking sadly at the pair. He recognised her. He recognised the love in her eyes. The longing. He wanted it. He wanted her. He needed her. His godfather be damned. She was his.

"She's one of us," Remus stated, glancing slightly at the boy beside him. He reminded him so much of his father. The hair. The attitude. The talent. But, he had Lily's eyes. He had her brains. He had her sensibility. He wasn't reckless. Not when it came to friends. Not when it came to school. But, maybe he had his father's weakness. Love. James always surrendered if a loved one was in danger. He couldn't get past it. It hurt the man too much. Just as Harry.

"A marauder through and through," Sirius smiled, winking at the girl. Their moment in time was gone. They weren't lovers anymore. They were friends. They were allies. They were their own secret.

"I've gotta get going," she murmured, her gaze locked on Harrys'. There was something about him. She was enthralled. His green eyes would draw her in. Trap her. Engulf her. Surround her.

"You're here to stay though? Spend alittle time...?" Remus asked, trying to capture the gaze of his friend. He could see the contest. The battle between the two. There was something between them. Dawn and Harry. Something intoxication.

"Rem, you know as well as I do that I can't...It's not the same anymore," she sighed, shaking her head lightly. It wasn't the same. Time changes everything. Things grow and evolve. Change takes place. She was needed by others now. Her heart belonged with others.

"You're still needed," Sirius stated, aware that she held the attention of his godson and friends. Their curiosity was overwhelming at times. A reminder of the past. He could see the willingness to prove themselves. A hero amoung many.

"I'm here for others Sirius," she said, her gaze locked with Harrys'. She smiled at the boy. He knew she was here for him. Her power blended with his own. Weaving and twining together. He wasn't alone though. She needed to help the other. He was on the verge of deciding. He needed alittle push.

"There's a wa-"

"I know," she snapped, whipping her head around to her dearest friend. "I'm here to help the balance," she muttered, her brows furrowing lightly. That was what she had dreamed. They had sent her to balance the power. Try to manipulate those onto either side. Push the cautious to action.

"You're only as young as us, you cannot be expected to persuade people to either side," Hermione stated, placing it all together in her brain. This girl was...different. She was world-worn. She was tired.

"There are alot of expectations about me," she replied, eyeing the girl. This one was the brains. The theorist. She had the strategy. She would do well in the war.

"Dumbledore knows?" Remus asked, smiling towards the girl. He couldn't believe she was there. Her disappearance had struck the group hard – taking its toll on all three of them.

"Of course, he knows about my presence," she smiled, nodding towards him. He was always the worrier between. Looking out for his friends. "Look I've gotta catch up with someone, but, I'll see you later," she nodded, quickly walking away form the group. They were too in-synch. Too familiar with each other. She needed the unknown.

"She's different..." Ron murmured, eyeing the back of the girl. He could see the affect she had on his best-friend. Harry had barely said a word, but, his gaze was strong. Never once did it leave her. He was curious.

* * *

_Please review, unsure whether to continue...if I do, everything confusing detail will be explained. Maybe through flashbacks? Most likely through flashbacks actually. I've never done them before, so, it'll be something new. Anyway, if you've read this far, I hope you like it, and please no flames._


End file.
